


За всех

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангел всё-таки исполнил пророчество Шаншу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За всех

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** постканон; упоминается каноничная и не очень смерть персонажей.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Он сидел на одной из деревянных скамей, установленных вдоль набережной, держа на коленях альбом – самый обыкновенный альбом для рисования, над которым порхал его карандаш. То и дело он поднимал глаза и бросал из-под спадавших на лоб прядей быстрый взгляд в сторону залива.  
      Наверное, он рисовал море.  
      Баффи стояла сбоку и чуть позади, оставаясь незамеченной, и никак не решалась подойти. Всё в этом человеке напоминало ей Ангела: профиль, поворот головы, цвет волос… Вот только Ангел сгинул в той последней битве… резне в Лос-Анджелесе.  
      Тогда, узнав о случившемся, она даже улыбнулась горькой иронии – прах Ангела развеялся над Городом Ангелов, навечно впитавшем его в себя. Тогда… о, тогда она опечалилась смерти Уэсли, пусть и была знакома с ним недолго. Второй раз оплакала Спайка – теперь уже навсегда. И впервые похоронила Ангела. Не взаправду, нет. Это в её сердце выросла новая могила.  
      Ангел умер, твердила себе Баффи, он не мог вернуться – и тут же усмехнулась, вспомнив, как совсем недавно думала то же самое о другом. Нерешительность убивала. Надо было просто подойти и убедиться в собственной ошибке.  
      Глубоко вздохнув и на всякий случай оглядев себя: светлое платье не помято, туфли в тон и, как ни странно, ещё не запылились, – Баффи оттолкнулась от парапета, отделявшего набережную от дороги, и зашагала вперёд. Она не знала, что будет делать – сядет ли рядом или просто встанет перед этим человеком, заслонив ему вид на море… В конце концов Баффи замерла в нерешительности возле скамейки.  
      И в этот момент художник повернул голову. На Баффи взглянули знакомые тёмные, похожие на вишни глаза.  
      – Здравствуй… Баффи, – тихо сказал Ангел.  
  
      Они сидели в маленьком кафе на открытой веранде. Баффи дрожащей рукой помешивала сахар, не замечая, что кофе выплескивается на блюдце и брызгает на скатерть.  
      – Как ты вернулся? – спросила она, не поднимая глаз.  
      Ангел отложил вилку, которой теребил салатный лист, и оперся подбородком на сложенные в замок руки:  
      – Слышала что-нибудь о пророчестве Шаншу?  
      Баффи вскинулась:  
      – Так оно настоящее?  
      – Как видишь, – усмехнулся Ангел.  
      – И… когда?..  
      Ангел прикусил губу.  
      – Пару месяцев назад. – Он испытующе посмотрел на неё.  
      – Сразу после… – кивнула Баффи.  
      – Пришлось обзаводиться новыми документами, – сказал Ангел. – А потом я попал в больницу… – Его речь оборвал сигнал мобильника. – Извини. – Ангел полез в карман, но, к удивлению Баффи, достал вовсе не телефон, а маленькую пластиковую коробочку. Таблетницу. Вытряхнув из неё пилюлю, Ангел закинул ту в рот и запил минералкой. – У меня нелады с печенью, – объяснил он. – При жизни я… много пил.  
      – Странно, что Высшие Силы озаботились твоим возвращением, но не потрудились вылечить, – заметила Баффи. Впрочем, подумала она, Высшие Силы редко бывают щедрыми даже со своими Чемпионами.  
      – Ну… слава богу, что у меня не было сифилиса, – философски сказал Ангел, и Баффи невольно прыснула:  
      – Да уж, это было бы просто подло.  
      Они вдруг одновременно посмотрели друг на друга, и Баффи наконец задала вопрос, который терзал её с самого момента встречи – и которого явно ждал и боялся Ангел:  
      – Ты собирался мне сказать?  
      Ангел прикрыл глаза рукой, устало провёл ею по лицу, будто снимая невидимую маску, вздохнул и ссутулился.  
      – Не знаю. Честно. Я был так ошеломлён… я не верил, что жив. И не верил, что жив, понимаешь? Многому пришлось учиться заново, а ещё большее оказалось незнакомо… Вампирство делает тебя ренегатом. – Ангел усмехнулся. – Но я хотел, очень хотел. Я надеялся… Мне просто нужно было немного времени.  
      – Я думала, что ты умер, – резко сказала Баффи, отставляя остывший кофе. – Я _горевала_ по тебе. Что же такое в вас, Аурелианах, заставляет причинять своим женщинам такую боль? – По её щекам покатились невольные слёзы. Надо же, оказывается, она не все ещё выплакала.  
      – Прости.  
      Баффи ждала продолжения, оправданий, но их всё не было. Тогда она вытерла салфеткой слёзы и посмотрела на Ангела. Тот открыл свой альбом и теперь быстро листал его – от конца к середине.  
      – Что?..  
      Вместо ответа Ангел развернул к ней рисунок.  
      Рисунки.  
      Каждый участок листа был покрыт её портретами – набросками, лёгкими штрихами; иногда это были просто глаза, иногда – призрачный силуэт, очертание женской фигуры в знакомом платье. То, что он помнил о ней.  
      – Я рисовал тебя каждую свободную минуту, – прошептал Ангел. – Поначалу вообще ничего не мог больше рисовать. Только тебя. Я не могу без тебя. Баффи… я ничего не прошу. Я знаю, что причинил тебе слишком много страданий, и наверное… наверное ты права: род Аурелиан проклят. Или это мы его прокляли. – Он помолчал, а Баффи разглядывала его, замечая то, что не бросалось в глаза прежде, – усталость, болезненность, какую-то апатию. Совсем не то, что ожидаешь от Чемпиона, получившего великий дар – жизнь. – Трус! – внезапное громкое слово заставило Баффи подпрыгнуть. Ангел выпрямился и протянул через стол руку, коснувшись её пальцев. – Баффи, ты вправе винить меня и ненавидеть за многое, и я никогда не смогу исправить то, что уже сделал. Но, чёрт возьми… – возникла пауза, и сердце Баффи вдруг забилось так сильно, в предчувствии чего-то такого… – Могу я пригласить тебя на свидание?  
  
      Ангел сидел на балкончике пожарной лестницы, омываемый звуками ночного Нью-Йорка, и смотрел сквозь приоткрытое окно на смятую постель, на которой раскинулся спящая женщина.  
      Баффи.  
      Он не ждал, что она согласится. Что даст ему второй… третий… неизвестно какой по счёту шанс. И уж тем более не ждал, что этот вечер закончится… вот так. После ужина в ресторане он собирался проводить её до дома, но Баффи вдруг развернулась к нему, прижалась всем телом и поцеловала – жадно, жарко, словно пытаясь напиться. Словно только так она могла поверить, что он живой.  
      Они ввалились в его тесную квартирку, так и не перестав целоваться. А потом Ангел раздевал её и смотрел с благоговением, раздевал медленно, и ему казалось, что он высвобождает из оправы драгоценный камень.  
      Баффи была прекрасна. И он совсем не помнил её.  
      Та девочка, школьница, для которой он стал когда-то, кажется, ещё в прошлой жизни, первым мужчиной, – это была не она. И Ангелу безумно хотелось узнать эту _женщину_. Хотелось день за днём открывать её для себя. И он никогда не устанет от этого.  
      Ангел сидел на кровати, а Баффи стояла перед ним, совершенно обнажённая, и он всхлипнул, уткнувшись лицом ей в живот, а она гладила его по волосам, а потом опустилась на колени и обняла, позволяя найти краткий покой на её плече, зарывшись в эти чудесные волосы. Которые пахли Баффи.  
      Он быстро успокоился. И она тоже раздевала его, медленно, и разглядывала. И они стояли друг перед другом.  
      Просто смотрели.  
      Ангел поднял её на руки, опустил на кровать. Опустился следом. И память тела, память рук, ощущение нежной кожи и мягких губ… Тело, в отличие от разума, даже от сердца, помнило. Хотя у них была всего одна ночь. Тело помнило. И, гладя округлые холмики грудей, слушая низкие стоны и благоговейно обнимая выгнувшуюся, как тугой лук, женщину, женщину, отдающую себя ему без остатка, страстную и жаркую, обжигающую его и согревающую, Ангел чувствовал, как его оцепеневшее сердце вновь пробуждается. Чувствовал, что теперь это не просто мышца, впустую гоняющая кровь.  
      Он снова постигал смысл слова «любовь».  
      Ангел отвернулся от окна и закурил, откинувшись на спинку крохотного диванчика, который достался ему от предыдущего жильца. Дурацкая привычка. Как и очки в тонкой оправе. Как и волосы до плеч, сменившие прежнюю короткую стрижку. Свои потери Ангел носил не только в себе, но и _на_ себе. И вокруг себя. Закутался, как в кокон, защищающий его от жизни. Жизни, о которой он так долго мечтал, но которая показалась ему обманом. Как будто она досталась ему не заслуженно, а лишь потому, что только он один и остался.  
      Остался за всех.  
      Так не пора ли действительно прожить её?  
      Выкинув недокуренную сигарету и глядя в светлеющие небеса, Ангел пообещал себе завтра же сходить в парикмахерскую.


End file.
